


Day After

by Unfeathered



Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Rose wonders what happened last night.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Lessons Learned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702681
Kudos: 19





	Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/44181.html) on 6 November 2007
> 
> [lt_kitty](https://lt_kitty.livejournal.com/) requested _the day after Lessons Learned_ for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/42607.html)

"What on earth were you two doing last night?" Rose asks curiously at dinner. They're eating in, for what must be first time since Jack got on board – normally he's full of suggestions for where and when they can go for dinner. He said he was too tired to bother tonight.

The two men exchange glances. The Doctor's looks like a warning, and Jack's, though he's laughing a little, is more serious than usual. Rose feels she's being left out of something here and tries to cover by teasing them.

"He didn't spank you, did he?" she asks Jack, giggling. "He threatened to spank me once when I messed up!"

"Uh – no," Jack says, his lips twitching suspiciously. "No spanking."

"Well what, then? You're both – different today."

The Doctor stands up and starts to clear away the dishes from the main course. "We talked," he says, a little shortly, but at least he's answering the question, even if he's not looking at her. "We sorted some things out and we reached an understanding. Which is that Captain Jack is not going to go screwing up like that again."

Jack's eyes lift to Rose's face and the smile he gives her now is definitely rueful. Then he winks at her, and the mood shifts. "Maybe I ought to try screwing up again," he suggests with mock enthusiasm. "Might get me that spanking!"


End file.
